


Choices

by TinySidney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Demonic Possession, Demons, Depression, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam, My First Fanfic, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychological Torture, Reader-Insert, References to Supernatural (TV), Sad Dean Winchester, Saving People Hunting Things, Torture, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySidney/pseuds/TinySidney
Summary: Reader gets abducted by a demon while getting food after a long hunt.





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Choices  
> Pairing: Dean x Reader  
> Word count: 2100  
> Warnings: Angst, torture, general sadness  
> Summary: Reader gets abducted by a demon while getting food after a long hunt.
> 
> A/N: Okay hi hello this is the first fic I have ever written. I’m proud of it but also really anxious to post this, honestly. I had some friends read through it, and they liked it, so I’m a bit less nervous because of that, but still. Since this is my first fic I would greatly appreciate it if you left feedback! Positive or negative, doesn’t matter, I can learn from both. Anyway I hope you guys like this!

It was all your fault.

You were so sure there was only one demon. Being in between cases, you had suggested you might as well go after it. It wasn’t far from your last case and the demon seemed to be causing trouble.

Only there wasn’t just one demon. There were three.

It didn’t take long before you were tied up in a chair in some old building in the middle of nowhere. Falling in and out of consciousness you whimpered in agony the second you tried to move. Looking down you noticed a large gash on your upper thigh. You blinked slowly, trying to process what happened. The last thing you could remember was opening the car door to head back to your motel after getting something to eat. Everything after that was blurry.

It was all your fault.

When you looked up, you noticed a man standing not far from where you were sitting. It was dark and his facial features were hard to make out, yet you couldn’t shake off the feeling you had seen him before.

Earlier that day  
You opened the door to your shared motel room, throwing your duffel on one of the beds. The ride over felt like it took ages.

‘’If I sit down now, I’ll fall asleep, so if anyone wants some grub I’ll make a run’’, you sighed.  
You heard Dean grumble something about burgers, and Sam didn’t protest, so you walked back to the car. They had done nothing but argue with each other for the entire ride and you just HAD to get out of there, before you were going to kill either one of them. Luckily, the nearest diner was only a few minutes away, so you backed out of the parking lot and turned on the music.

You weren’t too surprised to see that the diner was empty when you arrived. It was late, and this wasn’t a big town. Walking into the diner, there was only employee inside. He looked weird, like he didn’t belong there. You ordered the food to go, and sat down in a booth to wait until it was ready. The guy kept eyeing you from across the counter. At this point you got agitated, you had a long enough day and was not in the mood to deal with some diner-jerk with a stick up his ass. When your order was ready you threw some money on the counter. ‘’You can keep the change’’ you said and quickly walked back to your car. For some reason the entire setting unnerved you.

Your eyes snapped open again when you heard a loud thud across the room. The strange man was sitting across from you now, wearing a cocky grin.

‘’Rise and shine, sweetheart’’ he mused. Suddenly it struck you why he looked so familiar. It was the guy from the diner. You couldn’t believe you had been so stupid. Why did you let your guard down. You were alone, in the middle of nowhere, going after a demon with two guys every demon would’ve liked a go at. You should’ve seen it coming.

You tried to speak but your voice was hoarse.  
‘’You know they’ll find me, right?’’ You managed to mumble. ‘’They’ll know something is up if I don’t come back soon.’’

‘’Oh, that has been taken care of’’ he grinned. ‘’Why did it take you and your little friends so long to get here? Stuck in traffic?’’

The demon arrogantly propped his head on his hand, looking at you with an amused smirk.  
‘’Perhaps you don’t live up to the legend after all. We expected you to arrive hours ago.’’

Your brain was too fuzzy to fully understand what he was implying. You were hunting a demon that was causing trouble in a small town, that was it. Slowly, you started to make sense of it all. It had been a trap. They lured you right into it. But it was alright, your friends would be here any second, you were sure of it.  
You looked back down to the wound on your thigh. It looked like it had been afflicted not long ago, the blood on your jeans hadn’t dried up yet.

The demon snapped his fingers in front of your face. ‘’Are you even paying attention? It wasn’t easy getting you here, the least you could do is be considerate.’’

‘’Sorry, it’s just hard to process so much bullshit at once’’ You managed to mumble.

You felt a sharp pain in your cheek as the man’s hand connected with it harshly. Closing your eyes, you tried to stay focused on your surroundings. It wouldn’t be long now.

‘’Now, you made me do that. I don’t want to kill you… yet. Your last moment should be special, you should be surrounded by the ones you love. Even if you love one a little more than the other…’’  
The man stood up and started walking around you, arrogance still seeping through every word he said. He stopped in front of you, coming face to face. ‘’A little birdie told me a certain someone has a little crush on a certain someone.’’ He said with a grin. ‘’And I am sure a certain someone is sure that her little crush is coming to her rescue. The only thing is-‘’ he added while raising his hands, ‘’he isn’t coming.’’

You managed to fix your gaze onto his, hatred burning in your eyes. ‘’What did you do to them?’’ You asked angrily.

‘’I didn’t do anything, sweetheart, but we aren’t stupid. We knew those two dicks would try to come for you, not thinking rationally about what could happen along the way. By now, they’re probably taking their last breaths.’’

Tears welled up in your eyes, but you weren’t sure if it happened out of anger, or sadness. On one hand, you believed they would kill the demons, get over here, kill the asshole that held you captive, and everything would be fine, but on the other hand… what if you did get your friends killed? You proposed this case, you picked the motel, you offered to get food. You let your guard down, while all they did was try to be helpful…

‘’However!’’ the demon in front of you exclaimed. ‘’If they DO manage to make it over here, it would be rude of me not to leave them a present. See it more like a ‘welcome’ gift. You know, like a fruit basket, or an ‘enjoy your stay’ sign. I am better than that, I listen to their needs. This gift will be a little more personal’’

He took a small knife from a table in the corner of the room. Walking over, he twirled the knife in his hand, never breaking eye contact with you. You started to feel panic rise in your chest. The man stepped closer, standing next to you. You saw the shiny blade come closer to the skin of your chest, trying your best to move away from it, but to no avail. You felt the tip of the knife protrude your skin, blood rushing to the surface. The demon dragged the knife down slowly, the grin still on his face.  
You screamed in agony.

‘’They won’t hear you here, y/n. We’re all alone, and we have all the time in the world to continue our fun’’

He lifted the knife, inspecting the wound he just inflicted, looking content with what he just did.

‘’It’s like a work of art. You know, all that blood looks really good on you. Brings out your eyes.’’ He said in a low tone.

‘’FUCK YOU!’’ you screamed, as the man lowered the knife, only to drag it across your stomach to inflict a shallow cut. Tears ran down your face. Why weren’t they here yet? You couldn’t be that far away, and they were smart, they’d figure out where you were taken to. You felt warm blood running down your chest and stomach, as the man slowly made more cuts across them. You started feeling lightheaded.

Flashback  
You sighed, walking into yet another shitty diner, Sam walking in front of you while Dean was locking up your gear in the car. You sat down in a booth, waiting for the food Sam just ordered, looking exhausted. The latest hunt had been a particularly gruesome one. A group of vampires had been wreaking havoc across a small village, consisting mostly of farmers. While the village itself was small, and the number of residents low, the village was surrounded by farms and cornfields, making it hard to track down where the group of vampires was hiding. You found them eventually though, after a lot of research and interviews, and managed to kill the entire pack. But now, your feet hurt, you were sore, and you were pretty sure you sprained your wrist. As Dean walked in and sat across from you, he too looked tired. His hair was ruffled, and with his dirty clothes he looked more like a homeless person than a hunter. Yet, even in the crappy diner light, he was the most gorgeous man you had ever seen. Little did you know that when he walked into the diner, he could not take his eyes off of you, because even after all the shit you went through on the hunt, he still thought you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The man sat in front of you again, admiring the damage he had just done. Your breathing was shallow, and you weren’t sure what was happening anymore.  
‘’They’ll come… They’ll save me… They’ll kill you…’’ you whispered hoarsely. Looking up at the demon, he looked amused.

‘’I’m sure they will. At one point. But not soon enough, I’m afraid. How many blood does one have to lose before they die? Two, three liters? You’ll probably reach that amount soon, judging from, y’know…’’ The man waved his hand at the blood covering you and the floor. ‘’I just hope they like the scene I’ll be leaving them. I’m sure Dean in particular will be thrilled to see you. Not that they care, ofcourse.’’

By now, tears were streaming down your face uncontrollably. You didn’t believe everything he said, or at least you think you didn’t, but it still hurt. You just wanted it to end.

‘’That’s not true..’’ you sobbed.

‘’It’s not?’’ he laughed. ‘’Look at you. You really think they cared? If they cared so much, wouldn’t they be here by now?’’  
The man stood up, walking towards you again with the knife in his hand. He harshly stabbed the knife in the wound on your thigh. You started losing consciousness, your vision blurring.  
‘’Why would anyone ever love a person like you?’’

The room seemed like it was spinning. You thought you heard faint voices calling out to you, but they were so far away, you were sure it was all in your imagination. It was the blood loss, that’s the only thing it COULD be, you reasoned. You tried calling out to the voices, but you quickly felt a hand covering your mouth. Your eyelids felt heavier than ever. The demon took a few steps back, falling back into a darker corner of the room. The voices became louder, they seemed to be getting closer. Maybe it wasn’t too late after all.

Suddenly two men burst into the room. You managed to look up at them, immediately recognizing the concerned faces staring back at you. You were so tired. Struggling to keep your eyes open, you managed to mutter the words ‘’In the corner..’’, before hearing a loud bang. In a fit of rage, Sam had shot the demon square in the head. While black smoke started pouring from the now lifeless body of the strange man, your eyes closed. You could still hear the faint voices of Sam and Dean calling out to you, telling you to hold on, to stay with them, that everything would be okay, but to no avail. You were a goner.

Dean held you as Sam cut the ropes tying you to the chair. Tears poured down Deans face, unable to grasp what happened. He kept shaking you, asking you to open your eyes, to not leave him. Sam put his hand on Deans shoulder, trying to reason with him, but he angrily pushed it away.  
‘’I loved her, Sam, and now she’s gone, because we didn’t get here in time.’’ He yelled.  
That was the last thing you heard before the flame that burned inside you went out forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! I’m really curious to hear what people have to say, and how I can improve myself!


End file.
